


I'm At The Hospital

by Flame0515



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Sickfic, shane meets a lovely old woman, techincally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame0515/pseuds/Flame0515
Summary: It’s been over an hour since he’d spoken to Ryan.What in the everloving fuck had happened?Just then his phone rings.“You’re listed as Ryan Bergara’s emergency contact.”Shane’s heart drops.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	I'm At The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghetta90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghetta90/gifts).



> Hello! This was a prompt I got from Ghetta90 on here! They asked for me to take one of my oneshots from Shyan Hurt/Comfort Dialog Prompts (chapter 2/"I'm At The Hospital") and switch the roles! In that one Shane was the one to get hurt and in this one it's switched. ALSO I'm officially finished with that fic but I'm having technical difficulties with that chapter so go finish that up if you haven't already!

_“You’ll be home soon, right?” Shane had asked him. He had called Ryan as he was coming out of the store._

_“Yup!” He said cheerfully. He slammed the trunk of his car door shut and moved to put the cart away in a stall not too far from where he parked. “We still on for movie night?”_

_“You know it babey!” Shane shouted excitedly over the phone. He wheezed in response._

_“Tonight’s Back To The Future Right?” He asked partly for confirmation partly to make conversation. Shane simply hummed a yes. “Alright cool. I’m about to head out. I’ll see you soon!”_

_“Alright. Love you Ry!”_

_He smiled to himself. “Love you too Shane.” With that he hung up the phone and got into his car._

_He hadn’t been driving for long when it happened._

_He was going through an intersection when a truck came speeding around the corner and right into him. The car T-boned him with enough force that it sent him rolling. “Shit!” He screamed._

_Rolling, rolling, rolling._

_He wasn’t sure when it stopped but eventually it did. He was upside down. There was glass everywhere, he might have hit his head? At this point he wasn't even sure what had happened. He’s bleeding. He isn’t sure from where but he sees blood. Everything fucking hurts._

_Then he blacks out._

…

It’s been over an hour since he’d spoken to Ryan. 

He hasn’t heard shit from him since. He’s been pacing the floor of their apartment for what feels like ages now, glancing at his phone every five minutes and trying not to let his mind wander. He tried, he really did, but his mind jumped to every bad possible conclusion.

What in the everloving fuck had happened? 

His mind is running a hundred miles a minute. What if he was hurt or even fucking dead? What would he do then? No, no no, he can’t take that. He shouldn’t be thinking about that when he doesn’t have the slightest clue as to what happened.

The worst part was the not knowing. No one had contacted him. He had no clue where Ryan was. He could do nothing but sit there and wait and hope to god that he hears something from someone, _anyone_. 

Just then his phone rings.

He scrambles to open his phone. It’s from an unknown number but he answers it anyway. “Hello?” He rushes to ask.

“Hi, is this Shane Ma.. Madege?” A woman on the other end butchers his last name. She seems polite enough.

“Madej.” 

“Oh! Right, sorry about that.” She apologizes and then she takes a serious tone. “You’re listed as Ryan Bergara’s emergency contact.” Shane’s heart drops. “Unfortunately he’s been in an accident.” 

“Oh my god.” Shane whispers. “Is.. is he okay? I.. What happened?”

“He was T-Boned and rolled. He was unconscious when he got here and was immediately rushed in for emergency surgery. I do not know the extent of his injuries at the moment but I believe it’s best you get here as soon as possible.” She answers in that cliche professional voice. Shane’s never been more fucking terrified. She tells him what hospital Ryan’s at gives him a pleasant goodbye before hanging up.

Holy shit.

Okay. Fuck, he’s overwhelmed. Ryan’s in the hospital. Ryan’s in the hospital. Oh _god_ Ryan’s in the hospital. He all but trips over Obi as he rushes towards the door. He’s got his phone, he’s got his keys, and he’s gone. 

He completely ignores the annoyed and confused looks some of their neighbors give him as he books in down the metal apartment stairs. He drives for what feels like forever when in actuality he was definitely speeding and he knows this because he gets to the hospital in what’s probably a record time. 

He bursts through the doors and is greeted by a waiting room full of miserable people. Some of them are sick, some of them are crying, some of them are even bleeding. None of them are happy to be there. It’s an awful sight to see. 

Of course there’s a line to get to the front desk. The receptionist behind it looks frazzled beyond belief. Shane thinks he might just lose his mind. He stands there, fidgeting, hoping that Ryan’s okay. He has no way of knowing. If this line could just speed the fuck up. In the meantime his mind wanders back to the awful, awful thought of Ryan could be _dead_.

It could have taken hours or minutes, he doesn’t know, everythings a blur, but finally the only thing separating him from knowing, from getting an update, is a woman with her hands on her hips that he can tell is already gearing up to start shouting at the receptionist.

Which is exactly what she does. She starts yelling about her son and how awful the hospital is and blah blah. Shane doesn’t care and he’s fairly certain no one else here does either. The nurse, who is desperately trying to get a word in edgewise, attempts to explain in vain that there is nothing she can do for this woman. The woman is not hearing it. 

The conversation/one sided screaming match goes on for a while. A lot longer than Shane can handle. He likes to think he’s a nice guy. He’s usually patient, and relaxed. He can brush assholes like this off his shoulders most of the time. 

This is not one of those times.

‘Ma'am! He shouts and the woman spins on her heel to face him. He cringes at himself for saying anything. “Please, you’re holding up the line.” He practically begs.

She shoots him and an angry look and subsequently decides to target him for her temper tantrum. She’s yelling at him for being rude as if she isn’t the spitting image of the word and points her finger in his face. He draws the line when she says “You probably aren’t even here for anything important!” 

He doesn’t lose his temper often if at all. He’s usually a chill guy. But he’s fucking stressed and scared and upset and he can’t take her bullshit anymore. “Lady! My boyfriend could be fucking dead! You really wanna tell me that your son's goddamn cold is more important than that!? For the love of fuck, please leave so I can find out if I should be mourning right now or not!” 

Her eyes widen. She looks around like she’s only now realizing what a scene she’s caused and embarrassedly grabs her son from nearby and runs out the door without so much of an apology to any of them. 

He runs a hand over his face and sighs heavily before greeting the woman at the front desk. “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell-”

“Oh don’t worry about it, between you and me I’m glad she’s gone.” She gives him a mischievous smile and he huffs a laugh. “Okay, who is it you’re here for?” 

“Uh, Ry. Er- Ryan Bergara, sorry.” 

She nods and types something (presumably Ryan’s name) into the computer. “Okay. And your name please.”

“Shane Madej.” 

She scans the screen for a moment before nodding. “Ah, okay you’re right here. It seems that Ryan’s still in surgery. The injuries listed here say head trauma, broken ribs, internal bleeding, a busted nose and a broken leg. He seems to have been through the wringer.” She says as if it’s the most casual thing ever while Shane almost loses his shit.

“Holy shit. Holy shit. Okay.” He says breathlessly and she gives him an apologetic smile. “Um, is- why is he in surgery? I- my brain’s not working so..”

“Don’t sweat it.” She waves a dismissive hand. “It’s the internal bleeding. It seems he has quite a bit of it.” She says as she reads the screen diligently. “We’ll let you know everything as we get updates okay? While you wait, we have some things we need you to fill out, can you do that?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, okay sure.” He stumbles over his words. She gives him a clipboard with a pen attached to it and quite a few papers and sends him towards the relatively packed waiting room behind him. 

He chooses the nearest empty seat and stares at the daunting paperwork. He feels so out of it. The entire thing is unbelievable and he’s no more relieved than when he initially got the news. His phone rings a moment later. It’s Steven. 

“Hey Shane!” He says cheerfully. “Is Ryan with you? He’s not responding to my texts.” 

“Uh, no he’s.. He’s in the hospital.” Shane manages to choke out.

“Oh! Is he okay? What happened?” He asks frantically, his voice full of concern. 

“He uh, got in an accident, another car hit him. He’s in surgery right now, I gotta-” He takes a breath. “I gotta fill out all these papers.”

“Wow.” Steven says in disbelief. “Is there anything I can do?” 

Shane thinks for a moment before the realization hits him. “Oh shit, I haven’t had the chance to call his family or anyone, actually. Can you do that? I’d really appreciate it. My hands are kinda full right now.”

“Of course Shane.”

“Thank you.” He whispers and he really means it because he doesn’t think he could handle telling anyone else right now.

“I’ll pray for him.” Steven says and although he doesn’t believe in that stuff he appreciates it. 

“Thanks Steven.” They exchange goodbyes and Shane begins to fill everything out with a shaky hand. 

He finishes it and returns it to the receptionist who has no new updates for him. With nothing else to occupy his time other than his phone (which has been blowing up for the past half hour thanks to plenty of ‘wish you wells’) he relinquishes himself to staring at the clock anxiously and bouncing his leg up and down.

“Is this seat taken?” Someone asks. He turns and is greeted by a smiling old woman.

“No, you’re okay.” He says quickly and returns to doing absolutely nothing. She thanks him and takes a seat next to him. 

A minute or so passes before she talks to him again. “What’s your name?”

He startles because he really wasn’t expecting anyone to engage in conversation with him, especially after his outburst and he definitely wasn’t expecting it to be a little old lady after he shouted about his boyfriend but he recovers nonetheless. “Uh, Shane.”

“Hello Shane.” She says with a smile. “I’m Abigail. It’s nice to meet you.” She extends a hand and he shakes it awkwardly. “Hospitals are awful, huh?”

He huffs. “Tell me about it.”

She nods in agreement. “Why are you here, if you don’t mind me asking?” She must have just gotten here then. 

“Oh, my.. partner was in a car accident.” Is the word choice he decides on. 

“That’s awful to hear! Have you heard anything?” 

He shrugs. “Not too much, no.”

“I’m sorry.” She says. 

“It’s okay. Not your fault.” He clears his throat. “Why are you here?” 

Abigail smiles. “My wife is here for some physical therapy. She’s doing really good! I’m not fond of hospitals but for her? Well I’m a sucker.” She laughs to herself.

Shane is surprised to say the least. “Your wife?” He asks hesitantly.

“Oh yes. Well, we haven’t been married for very long, laws and what not, but we've been together for damn near fifty years!” She says excitedly.

“Wow.” He says. “That's.. wonderful.” And despite everything, that manages to make him genuinely smile.”

“Thank you.” She says cheerfully. “Now, tell me about your boyfriend.” 

He cringes. “You were here for that?” 

She slaps his arm playfully. “Don’t be embarrassed. One, I’m glad you got that dreadful woman out of here but two, it takes courage to be so up front about your partner. It’s admirable.”

“Oh. Uh, thanks I guess.” 

“Of course.” She smiles. “Now, what’s his name?”

“Ryan.” 

“What’s Ryan like?” She asks and Shane actually has to think about it.

How does he describe Ryan to a total stranger? 

He thinks for a moment before speaking. “He’s.. a wonderful person. He’s so passionate about everything and such a hard worker and puts so much thought into everything he does. He loves Disneyland and basketball and he’s a fool but so am I and I just-” He sighs. “I love him. He’s like, my other half, you know? I don’t know what I would do without him.” 

Abigail gives him a knowing smile and look that says she knows exactly what he means. “He sounds wonderful dear.”

“He is.” 

She puts a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be okay.” She says it with enough confidence that Shane wants to believe her. “How did you two meet?” She asks before he can say anything else.

He laughs quietly. “We were interns at this company- Buzzfeed. It’s a digital media company or whatever. Ryan was doing this show, his show, and when the guy he was doing it with quit he asked me to do it with him and he’s been stuck with me since.” He finishes.

“And what do you do now?”

“We started a company together. Well us and our friend Steven. It’s video entertainment, stuff like that. It’s going really well.”

She grins at him. “That’s wonderful! You guys really stick together, huh?”

He huffs a laugh. “We always said we were a package deal.” 

“That’s lovely.”

“What about you?” He asks. “What about your wife, I mean.”

  
She gets that love sick look on her face as she goes to talk. “Oh her name’s Susan, she’s my world. We met sometime in college. She was a history major and I was bouncing from one thing to another. She was there for me when I thought I might fall apart. She was always there for me. One thing led to another and well, I’m happy.” She concludes.

“That’s.. really, really, nice.” He says because he isn’t sure what else he could say. It’s a beautiful story if he’s being honest.

“It is.” 

“Shane Madej?” The receptionist calls out and Shane’s head shoots up. She beckons him over and he turns back to Abigail because he doesn’t want to just up and leave. She dismisses him with a hand and he runs over to the front desk.

“Yeah?” He asks.

The receptionist smiles at him. “He’s okay. Just got out of surgery and he’s doing well. They’re moving him to a room as we speak, you can wait in there until he wakes up.” 

Shane’s never felt more relieved. Oh _god_ Ryan’s okay, Ryan’s gonna be okay oh thank fucking god. “Thank you.” He says breathlessly. She gives him Ryan’s room number and bids him a final farewell. He runs back over to where Abigail is still seated, watching him with a smile.

“He’s okay.” He says.

“That’s fantastic Shane! I told you he would be.”

He laughs. “You were right. Thank you for sitting with me, really. I appreciate it.”

She stands. “It was no problem. You looked like you needed a friend.” 

“I did. Thank you.” He says earnestly.

“You’re welcome. Now, give me a hug.” Shane’s not one to say no to a kind old lady so he obliges. Plus, he could kinda go for a hug right about now. “Tell your Ryan that I hope recovery isn’t too bad. Goodluck, to the both of you.” She says.

“Of course. Tell your wife I say hi, even if I’ve never met her.” 

“She’ll be thrilled. Now go get your boy.” She gives him one last grin and he’s off to go track down Ryan’s room.

It took him a bit but with a little instruction from the nearby nurses station he found it.

Seeing Ryan lying on the bed, out cold, was.. something. Something he wasn’t entirely fond of. It was rough. Despite that though he sat in one of the chairs set up in his room and finally decided to check his phone. He had quite a few missed calls and texts but he went through them all and updated everyone on the situation. 

A few minutes later a nurse came in to check Ryan over and make sure he was doing good. She told him that Ryan might be waking up soon which was both a relief and scary. As much as he wanted Ryan to wake up already so he had visual proof that he was okay he also knew that Ryan would be in a fair amount of pain and that was something he didn’t necessarily want Ryan to have to suffer through. 

He’s busying himself with his phone when he hears a noise.

“Oh, ow, fuck.” Ryan hisses from his bed. Shane almost drops his phone as he rushes to his side. Ryan squints at him. “Shane?” He asks.

“Yeah, hey, how are you feeling?”

Ryan ignores him and glances around the room. “Where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital. You were in an accident.” 

“Oh.” Is all that Ryan has to say about that. 

“I’ll grab a nurse, you take it easy little guy.” He pops his head out of the door and waves at a nurse that he vaguely recognizes who’s standing outside another patient's room. “He’s awake.”

She gives him an earnest smile. “That’s great! Give me one minute.” He nods and returns to Ryan who already looks like he’s dozing off again.

“Hey, she’ll be here in a minute.”

“Who?” He asks, slurring his words. 

“A nurse.”

“That’s cool.” He pauses. “Everything hurts.” He complains.

Shane huffs. “That’s not super surprising. You got kinda fucked up.”

Before Ryan can respond or say anything else the nurse enters the room.

“Hello Mr. Bergara, I’m nurse Roberts. How are you feeling?” She says as she checks his vitals and makes notes on a clipboard. 

“Tired.” Ryan mumbles. 

“That’s to be expected.” She turns towards Shane. “He’s gonna be pretty out of it, drifting in and out and such. That’s totally normal. I’ll come back to check on you two in a bit.” Shane nods and by the time she leaves (which isn’t that much later) Ryan’s asleep again. 

He sighs. At least he knows Ryan’s at the very least a little bit okay. With his mind too preoccupied to do anything else he waits anxiously and watches Ryan with concern. After pulling his chair closer to Ryan’s bed that is.

The next time Ryan wakes up he’s a little more coherent. The nurse had checked in once since the last time and Shane was right where he had been. “Shane?” He asks.

“Yeah?” 

“Wh.. what happened? What the shit?” He asks drunkenly upon seeing everything he’s hooked up to and the cast on his leg.

“A car hit you.” Shane reminds him.

“Oh.. ‘m sorry.”

Shane frowned at him. “Ry, why are you sorry?”

“For getting hit.”

“That’s not on you.”

Ryan sighs dramatically. “Yeah but now I’m in the hospital and everything’s so, so expensive.” That makes Shane smile. Only Ryan would immediately start stressing over things like this.

“That’s okay baby, you’re more important. I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Ryan yawns. “Thanks Shane.” He mumbles, his eye already half closed. 

“You still tried?”

Ryan makes a poor attempt at a nod and then he’s out once more.

The final time Ryan wakes up is only a couple minutes later. Nurse Roberts comes in almost exactly as he’s waking up. She greets them both and moves Ryan’s bed so that he’s sitting up. She leaves and returns with some water that Ryan is able to drink fine. They sit in silence for the most part while Ryan wakes up a bit more. 

“Damn.” Ryan says, clearing his throat.

“You good?”  
“Yeah. Just feeling a little, overwhelmed I guess.” Shane nodded in understanding. “How’re you holding up?”

“What?”

Ryan smirks. “Oh come on. I know you well enough to tell when you’re worried. I can’t imagine this was easy.”

“Don’t worry about me, you’re the one that got hurt.” 

“Yeah well I’m allowed to be worried about you.” 

“Not when you’re sitting in a hospital bed.” Shane argues.

Ryan glares at him before letting up. “Fair.” There’s a beat. “Man this sucks.” 

“I’m sure. They’ll probably give you pain meds or something to take the edge off-” Ryan cuts him off.

“Not that. Well I mean, yeah I’m in pain but I’m bummed because we were gonna have movie night.” He pouts.

Shane can’t help but be amused by that. “You’re not upset because of your injuries but because we missed movie night?”  
“Back to the Future, Shane!” He exclaims. “You can’t tell me you’re not at least a little bit sad about it.” Suddenly all of Shane’s were pushed to the background of his mind. If he had any doubts before there for sure gone now. Ryan was gonna be fine.

Over the next week or so where Ryan has to stay in the hospital they’re visited by friends and family alike. They all bring a gift of some sort. Shane stays by Ryan’s side most of the time until someone coerces him into heading home for at the very least a shower. They even film an episode of Watcher Weekly from the hospital room. Ryan heals and gets used to walking with crutches and finally (much to his relief) he’s allowed to head home.

It doesn’t take them long to pack up and get out of there because Ryan’s been sick of it for a while now. As they’re headed out Shane manages to catch Abigail and her wife in the waiting room who are also about to leave. 

He waves them down as Ryan asks him who the hell Abigail is. 

“Oh, Shane! How are you? I take it, is this Ryan?” She says with all of her normal cheer.

“Yup! Ryan this is Abigail. I forgot to tell you, I met her in the waiting room when I was waiting to hear about you.” Ryan nods although the confused look on his face remains.

“It’s lovely to meet you Ryan, how are you feeling?” 

Ryan shrugs the best he can on crutches. “Could be worse.” 

“That’s good to hear!” Then it seems she remembers that her wife is there too. “Oh! Shane, Ryan, this is my wife Susan.”

Susan gives them a polite “Hello!” 

They talk a moment longer before ultimately parting ways. Shane swears on his life he hears Susan whisper, “Ah, young love.” As they walked away, which made Abigail giggle. 

Ryan turns to face him. “So you befriended a nice old married lesbian while you waiting to hear how I was and just decided not to mention it?”

“In my defense a lot was going on at the time.” Ryan wheezes and then they actually leave.

They pile things into the car and make sure everything is accounted for before buckling in themselves. “You ready to get out of here?” He asks.

“ _God_ yes.” Ryan replies exasperatedly and they both laugh.

Finally, after what felt like fucking forever, the couple leaves the godforsaken hospital and head to their warm and welcoming home. Sure, there’s still a lot of things that need to be taken care of and a lot more healing for Ryan to do but the thought of sleeping in his own bed with Ryan beside him once more is enough to make Shane forget. 

_Finally,_ they get to go home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm taking prompts/requests at the moment so you can drop those in the comments here or reach out to me on Tumblr at Flame0515  
> I don't do smut or heavy angst but if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask :)
> 
> With that out of the way I would like to talk about Too Many Spirits because YALL  
> My brain is in overdrive rn so the only thoughts I can come up with is 1) I adore Ryan's shoes and want them so badly, 2) Ryan's laugh and the genuine WOAH he gave, 3) Log Bros, and 4) If this is how they act in the first episode how fucking wild is it about to get??????  
> Also I'm very hyped for Are You Scared and this next season of True Crime  
> Side note! For a thing I'm writing in the future- if Shane and Ryan were to do a couples costume/matching costumes for halloween, what would that be? Thanks!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
